


Legend of the Enchantress

by 2_many_fandoms_2_count



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, LotE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2_many_fandoms_2_count/pseuds/2_many_fandoms_2_count





	1. Prologue

"I call this emergency witches' council to order!" The grand witch's ancient, raspy voice echoed among the chattering witches. Their chatter drifted into nonexistence. The stone castle became silent, only the sound of the quiet breaths filled the room. The grand witch's raspy voice filled the room once again. "I have called you here today because I, have spoken a prophecy." Confused voices filled the air. The one-eyed witch grew irritated with the lowly witches in front of her. "Order." The confused voices grew louder. "Order!" The grand witch called. The confused voices disappeared as fast as they came. "I will speak the prophecy for all to hear!" She took a deep breath. The grand witch's voice became hollow and emotionless.

" _A witch of great power shall betray her people to join the light, and she will become a symbol of hope for many._  
_She will sacrifice her life in love and loyalty and in death she will be reborn, and her soul shall be cleansed of the darkness that plagued it before._  
_For they shall call her the enchantress._ "

Everything was silent. Not even a single breath could be heard. A certain witch began to stir. She fell into the shadows. Not knowing, the tiny soul inside her. Her eldest child's fate, was sealed with that final word as the snake escaped into the dark night.


	2. Chapter 1

"Now remember," my mother spoke. "We are going under cover at no point are you allowed to take off that amulet. It is the reason you are able to pose as a Miester-less weapon." My mother did not look at me. She did not smile. She did not show emotion. "Yes, my lady." I responded.  
We stood at the the entrance to the DWMA. The preachings of my mother circled my thoughts. ' _Those miesters are murderers_ '. ' _They kill witches out of blood lust, and for power_ '. ' _They will kill you too_ '. ' _We must end their reign of terror...together_ '. I took a deep breath and took my first step into changing the world.  
Step after step through the crowded halls. The sounds of chatter filled my ears. Students piled through the halls in their groups of cliques and gangs. My mother bobbed and weaved through the crowd. I did the same.  
We grew closer to the death room. The crowd seemed to thin. I turned the corner and the first guillotine arch came into view. I followed shortly behind my mother. She walked with a certain determination in her step. I followed her lead. We walked through the last arch. I gasped. ' _This place is huge._ ' I thought. The entire room seemed to go on for as far as the eye can see. Blue skies dotted with cirrus clouds, sandy ground covered with odd looking crosses.  
In the center stood a circular platform. On it a full size mirror, decorated with ancient gold trim. Facing the mirror Lord Death spoke to a female miester with blonde hair in pigtails and green eyes. The girl's form faded from the mirror. My mother cleared her throat to catch Lord Death's attention and plastered a believably kind smile on her face.  
To me it looked out of place, to anyone else it would have looked natural for her to smile so kindly. "Hello, hiya, how you doin'? Are you here for the opening as our school nurse?" Lord Death spoke in a ridiculous voice. It took all my willpower to not roll my eyes at his silliness.  
"Why yes I am. I have filled out my résumé. I was also wondering, do you have room for another student in your classes?" My mother grabbed me by my shoulders and shook them lightly. Like a parent showing off their valedictorian child. "My daughter here discovered she was a weapon about a year ago. She's been training nonstop to get into this prestigious academy to be a miester-less weapon."  
She sounded exactly like an overly proud parent of a perfect child. Nothing like how she actually speaks to me. "Is that so..." Lord Death stroked his nonexistent beard. "Well then, I can put you in class crescent moon starting three days from. Is this alright with you?" He asked. I nodded and smiled.  
' _Step one: infiltration: complete_ ' I thought. "Would you like to have a tour of the academy, Miss...?" "Karasu, but just call me Kara." I said. "Kid!" He called. A boy came into the death room. He had striking gold eyes. His hair was black with three white stripes on one side. He wore a black suit, he was symmetrical in every way except the stripes. Those were the only thing that set off his perfect symmetry.  
I could tell by his soul that this "Kid" was a shinigami and a miester. He must be Lord Death's son. Filthy scum. "Yes, father?" Kid asked. "Would you do me a favor and show Ms. Karasu around the academy? Thank you, thank you!" Lord Death spoke. ' _If I have to listen to that ridiculous voice one more time I swear someone will end up without vocal chords._ ' I thought.  
Kid walked up to me. He started to inspect me as if I were an interesting piece of art. He stepped towards me more to the point I could feel his breath on my face. I blushed ever so slightly at the close contact. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my mother glaring at me, reminding me of my purpose in being here. ' _You are here to collect information on all the students here at the academy. Not have a school girl crush._ ' She seemed to say.  
I forced myself to not blush. Kid grabbed the hood strings on my hoodie. He pulled each end until they were equal length. He then played with my bangs until they were symmetrical on both sides. He took a step back. "There. Now you're perfectly symmetrical. Now I can take you on a tour of the academy." He said. "Uuumm, okay?" I said. He walked out of the death room and I followed. "My father said he is putting you in class crescent moon, right?" Kid asked. I nodded my head. He walked down the halls, a turn here, a turn there, and we eventually stood in front of the door of class crescent moon. A small plaque hung from above the door. "This is it?" I asked. "Yeah. Not very impressive I know. It's what happens inside the class rooms that is." ' _Interesting._ ' He started walking away from the class room. "Come on." Kid said. I followed side by side with him. We walked up a couple flights of stairs onto a terrace. I walked up to the stone railing. I gasp. The sight was beautiful. I could see all of Death City from here. ' _If only such a beautiful place didn't belong to such terrible people._ ' I thought. Kid seemed to appear beside me. "So what's your goal in coming to my father's academy?" Kid asked. "Huh?" I tilted my head like a confused puppy. "What do you want to achieve while you're here?" "Oh! Well, umm," ' _Shit what do I say?!_ ' "I want to change the world ya know?" ' _Nice save Kara._ ' Kid hummed in response. ' _Well to blend in I need to make friends. Why not start here?_ ' I thought. "Are you a student at the academy, Kid?" I asked with feigned curiosity. "No. Not technically. I'm not enrolled in classes but I collect kishen egg souls for my weapon partners just like the miesters enrolled here." He said. "Wait, partners?" ' _Damn he's more powerful than I first thought._ ' I thought. "Yes, actually. I have two weapon partners, because one must always have symmetry. Balance and symmetry are the key to everything." He said. I faked a giggle. ' _Not this symmetry thing again..._ ' I thought. "You seem like a cool kid, Kid." I giggled. Kid chuckled along with me. "You aren't half bad either." He responded. ' _Wow for Lord Death's son he doesn't act like a murderer._ ' I thought. ' _That's because you haven't seen him in the heat of battle. He doesn't know what you are._ ' My conscience whispered to my thoughts. ' _Damn, I hate it when you're right._ ' I thought. "Karasu." My mother's stern voice made me jump. "Yes, mother?" I asked. I turned around to face my mother in the doorway. I could tell she hated being called 'mother', she'd much rather have me call her 'my lady' but for the sake of our mission she put up with it, for now. "We must go." She beckoned me. "We have work to do else where." She turned around and walked out the door, down the stairs. I followed shortly behind her like she expected. "I must leave for Italy. Your brother is hungry for Italian. You will stay here and watch over the miester and weapon partners." My mother had a crooked smile on her face as we left the academy. "Yes, My Lady."


End file.
